Scorose stories!
by Beccab713
Summary: Stories all about Scorpius and Rose. Unrelated to eachother. I don't own Harry Potter... enjoy! I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm back in school now so it's a little hard!
1. Unicorn

Rosie walked down the darkened hallway, her flaming red hair flapping in the wind from the opened windows. The Quidditch pitch was only a few yards away. The light from the full moon glistened off of the grass as Rosie went and got her broomstick. Grabbing it, Rosie went and stood in the middle of the pitch. Looking up, she saw nothing but the beautiful midnight blue sky above her. Or did she? There, barely noticeable, was a little white dot floating in the air. She kicked off of the hard ground slowly, and began making her way into the cool night sky. Bigger and bigger the dot became, until it became clear to her that it wasn't a dot at all. It was a person. And that person was Scorpius Malfoy. Hearing Rose flying towards him, he turned around. His dark grey eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight. Mesmerizing almost. He held a finger to his lips as if to tell her to be quiet, though she wasn't making any noise. Rosie flew level with him. He pointed at a clearing in the forbidden forest, where a gang of unicorns were gathered. They looked wonderful. She had never seen one before, other than in cartoon form. Its fur shined brighter than anything she had ever seen before, some would say even glowed. Rosie flew back down to the pitch and put her broom away, Scorpius following shortly behind. They walked together back into the castle in silence. When the time came to go to their seperate common rooms, his in the Slytherin dungeons and hers in Gryffindor tower, Rosie leaned in and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. Then she put he lips next to his ear and breathed an almost silent "Thank you."


	2. Tree

Rose was nervous. Her new boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, was coming to her house for the first time since third year and she had no clue how her father would react.

They arrived on a sunny Wednesday afternoon and knocked lightly on the door. To Rose's relief, it was her mother, Hermione, who answered the door instead of her father. Rose said hello to her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before introducing her to Scorp.

"Rosie, go into the backyard and tell your father and brother that dinners ready please." Hermione told Rose after Scorpius had been given the grand tour of the Weasley house.

Rosie walked outside and found her father and brother playing Quidditch in the backyard. As she walked outside she heard her father yell, "Careful how high your flying, Hugh, you don't want the muggles to see you!"

"Dad! Hugo! Mum says dinner's ready!" She shouted at them. _Boys and their Quidditch _she thought. it was almost as if they had only just aknowledged her, for they looked suprised to see her and flew straight to the ground to attack her with hugs.

Durring dinner, Ron and Hugo weren't too happy to see the "Special" guest. Until he brought up Quidditch that is. After that, that's all they talked about until everyone had finished eating. All Hermione and Rose could do was gawk at how fast Hugo, Ron, and Scorpius became able to stand eachother.

After the table was cleaned up, Hermione went into the living room to read a book, Ron and Hugo went back to practicing Quidditch, and Rose took Scorpius asside for a walk down the stree.

"Thanks for trying to get along with Dad and Hugh." Rose said as soon as they were away from the house.

"Rosie, I don't know what you were so worried about! Honestly, Hugo and your dad are great! So is the rest of your family." he told her sincerely.

"Yeah well you don't have to live with them." She joked.

"Hey, I had to live with Al for seven years. Doesn't that count as something?"

"Not really. Al is way more mature than most of my family. Adults included!"

"Hey Rosie... Where are we?" Scorpius pondered. He looked around and reaized he had no idea where he was. He was standing in the middle of a huge field. Next to him was a vacant house and a lone tree. The house looked like it hadn't been occupied for years. The paint was chipped, the grass up to his knees, the door had been busted open and now swayed back and forth on the hinges.

"It's a place Al, Dom and I used to come when we were kids." She said. They spent the next hour climbing the huge oak tree until the came to a branch that seemed sturdy enough to hold them both. They sat down and watched the sunset together for the first time since they left Hogwarts. _This is the beginning,_ Scorpius thought, _of a wonderful relationship._


	3. Falling

It happened in a flash. She didn't even realize it was going to happen until it did. Until he was knocked off his broom and hurtling to the ground. When he hit, the crowd gasped in awe at what they had just witnissed at the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Quidditch match. Both teams flew back down to the pitch to see if Scorpius Malfoy was okay.

"Out of the way! Out of the way, everybody!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. The woman who was normally calm in the face of danger had a look on her face that told everybody that it was sirius. The crowd seperated to let the nurse in and work her magic on Scorpius. She took him on a stretcher and brought him to the Hospital Wing to be treated by the experienced healers. Rose didn't care what others thought. She raced right behind them and tried to get in to see him. She didn't like him much, but he was her team mate, she had to know if he was going to be okay. She got to the Hospital Wing and began pounding on the closed doors.

They were locked.

Three long, long hours later, they opened. There he was. He was unconcience and all bandaged up. She walked over to his bed and looked down at him.

"Scorpius... I am so... so sorry that this had to happen." She whispered into his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at her. A small smile played on his lips.

"Hey Weasley." He said groggily.

"Hey Malfoy." She said to him.

"Did you see that fall? Pretty intense, huh?"

"_Pretty Intense?_ Scorpius! You nearly died!"

"Nah. I broke a leg and a few ribs, but other than that I'm okay."

Rose sighed. "Just promise me that you won't do anything that could damage yourself or anyone else, please?"

"Fine. I promise." And with that Rose turned around and started walking to the other end of the Hospital Wing.

"Hold on Weasley! Come back!" He shouted at her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned sround on her heals. _Now what does he want? _She thought.

She walked over to his bed and sat down on the side of it that wasn't occupied by any part of his injured body.

"What's up Malfoy?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know. Are we friends now? I mean we're on the same Quidditch team. We live in the same house and all... So?" He asked. He looked slightly nervous to Rose. A whole lot different than the Scorpius Malfoy everyone else thought that they knew.

"Yeah Mal- uh... Scorpius. We are." She got up to leave one last time and started walking to the double doors that led to the hallway.

"Thanks Rose..." Scorpius called to her as she left.

_You're welcome Malfoy. _She thought. Little did Rose know that soon, she'd be falling for him. Just like he was falling for her.


	4. Fear

**Rose is going to be the first-person narrator for this one. Enjoy! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

As I walk down the hallway towards the Great Hall, I'm greeted by my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. "Hey Red." He says to me. He puts his arm around my shoulder and tells me in great detail about his new scheme to get detention today. I start to blush when his arm goes around me. Wait... Why am I blushing? There are these butterflies in my stomach that I'm getting now. What's wrong with me? Should i go to the Hospital Wing? Maybe I'm nervous about the test tomorrow in Charms. No that can't be... I always ace those.

"So Rose... What do you think?" His voice brings me back to reality.

"Sorry what?" I say, turning my head to face his. He's staring down at me with his stony grey eyes. They look so pretty in the morning sunshine coming in through the windows. He's talking again. Moving his perfect pink lips with every word he says. His platinum blonde hair is waving in the wind (When did they start leaving the windows open?) and my hands are clenching and unclenching trying to resist the urge to run through it... oh Merlin what's happening to me?

"Rosie? What's with you today?" Scorpius asks me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh... oh nothing." I say absent-mindedly.

"So I was thinking Rose... Since I'm probably going to be in detention for a month because of a plan that you have failed TWICE to listen to. How about we go to Hogsmead together today. Just you and me. It's been so long since we've just hung out, you know?" My stomach just did flips. Like... thousands of them.

"Totally!" I say... a bit too happy if I say so myself.

"Great. Lets just skip breakfast and go then!" He says. Then he suddenly adds,"if that's alright with you Rosie."

I giggle. Wait... giggling... Gross. "Yes it's alright with me Scorp. Let's get a move on then for Merlins sake!"

Walking around Hogsmead there are tons of shops to go to. There's my Uncle Georges joke shop, then there's the three broomsticks, Honeydukes, Hogshead, and lots of little shops. "hey do you mind if I go in to my Uncle Georges shop and say hi?" i ask. He nods and I go on in.

Nobody's in there when I first walk in. Then, I hear two people conversing in the back room. I go behind the counter and to my great surprise (and displeasure) are my Uncle George and my father talking.

"Rosie!" They both shout when they see me.

"What are you doing in Hogsmead so early, sweetie?" My dad asks.

"Scorpius asked me if I wanted to come here with him today daddy." i told him. It was true. That's honestly what happened.

"Young Malfoy, huh. Rosie just be careful around the git. Who knows if he's as much of a jerk as his father was..." Dad muttered the last part to himself, but i heard it.

"Yeah Rosie. You know Granddad Weasley would NEVER forgive you if you married a pureblood." Uncle George joked. I slapped him on the arm. "never resort to violence young Weasley." he told me.

"Leaving." I said to them as I walked back around the corner. They were crazy. CRAZY.

I walked out of the purple door and heard the bell above it chime. Scorpius was sitting on the bench on the opposite side of the path holding something.

"Whatcha got there, Malfoy?" I asked him.

"You'll see Rosie." he said.

I walked towards him and he told me to turn around as I went to sit down. Doing as he says, he reaches into the box (or so i think. I wasn't facing him) and pulls something out. That's when I feel something around my eyes. He ties it in the back of my head and the name of the object registers. Blindfold. Oh Merlin what was he doing to me?

"Just take my hand and follow me Rosie." He whispers in my ear. His hand encased mine in warmth. It felt nice. Relaxing almost.

A few minutes go by and we come to a halt. He takes my blindfold off and I see I'm surrounded by a patch of Daisies. My favorite flower.

"What is all thi-" What I was going to ask came to a stop at his lips came crashing down on mine. It took me a few minutes to register in my mind what exactly he was doing, but when I figured it out my stomach did a million times as many flips as it had when he had asked me to come with him today! I'd never kissed anyone before, but I was a fast learner. he wrapped his arm around my waist and i wrapped mine around his head. We soon broke apart for air and we began to look at each other. That's when he laughed. He's... Laughing... WHY IS HE LAUGHING?

"Merlin Rosie! you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

I giggle and realize. There was no reason to fear what I was feeling. Everything happens for a reason.


	5. Silver

There are lots of reasons for Rose's favorite color to be silver.

Silver is the color of Unicron blood. Silver is the color of her favorite ring her Aunt Ginny gave her when she was 7. Silver symbolizes security, reliability, and intelligence. But those aren't the reason for her love of that color.

She loves the color silver because it's the color of his eyes. When she looks into his eyes she gets a feeling of security, like she can't be safer anywhere else but with him.

She loves the color silver because it's the color of the shirt he wore when she finally got the git to kiss her. They were watching the stars one night alone in the Ravenclaw common room. _"Beautiful" he had said. "I know, stars look lovely this time of night." She told him. "I wasn't talking about the stars." He said to her. He leaned in and kissed her in the Ravenclaw common room, with the stars shining in the background nobody there to interupt the moment._

She loves the color silver because it reminds her of him.

**Sorry for the short chapter. And how I haven't uploaded lately... School started and I'm LOADED with work to bring home! SO SORRY! Please review! It doesn't take very long!**


	6. Miss Independent

"I'm telling you right now. I don't need you or any other man in my life." The girl with the red hair told the boy with the grey eyes.

"And I'm telling you. You do!" The boy with the grey eyes told her.

"Will you two PLEASE stop fighting?" The boy in the middle asked them both.

"Never." The boy with the grey eyes and the girl with the red hair said in unison. And with that they both walked away, leaving the boy in the middle to think about what had happened.

"Guys come back!" He yelled after them. The day had started out so perfectly... What had happened? _Oh that's right,_ the boy told himself, _my genius best friend tried to ask her on a date. THAT'S what happened._

*FLASHBACK*

_10:37 this morning, Saturday, May 16, 2024. The Head's dorms._

_"Morning Rosie. How'd you sleep?" Grey eyes asked._

_"Good, Scorpius. Good." The girl with the red hair told him._

_"So, Red, I was thinking, how'd you fancy going with me to Hogsmead today? It's a perfect day. The sun's shining. The air's warm. How 'bout it?" He asked her with the same confidence he's always had._

_"I don't think so Malfoy. We're barely friends as it is. We just have to live together in this... place." She said, gesturing to the Head's dorm that they had to share._

_That's when the boy in the middle came in. He knew the password, considering it's the dorm both of his best friends lived in. "What's going on guys?" He asked._

_"Hey Al," The boy with the grey eyes addressed the boy in the middle, "Nothing much is going on. Except Miss Independent here won't let me take her to Hogsmead." Grey eyes said._

*Flashback Ends*

And that's how it happened. They had gotten into a big fight and both stormed off to their rooms. Now all the boy in the middle had to do was figure out how to get them out...

**So just in case you didn't notice:**

**Al is the boy in the middle, Rosie is the girl with the red hair, and Scorpius is the boy with the grey eyes. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I just read a fiction with the style of writing and it was cool so I wanted to try it out for myself... :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Memories

**Alrighty. This is going to be a LONG one! It's going to be centered around different memories for Rose and Scorpius and the others! ENJOY! And review please!**

"Hey Scorpius can you help me move this box?" Rose called from the hallway of their new flat.

"Yes i can Rosie." He replied cheerfully as he helped her with the box. "Yeesh Rose what's in this thing?"

"I have no idea to be honest. Mum just handed me this box before we were even packed and told me to keep it in the flat and look through it when we can."

"Well... Why don't we open it?" Scorpius said with curiosity spread across his face.

They opened the flaps on the top of the box and laying right on top, was a red ribbon.

"Oh my..." Rosie said. She picked up the frayed ribbon and held it carefully in her hands. She swallowed hard. "This is the ribbon I got from my Aunt Fleur when I was three. She told he that I was going to be a beautiful and talented child and she handed me this."

_It was Rose's third birthday, and everyone gathered at the Burrow to give her their gifts and spend time with everyone's favorite cousin and neise. When the time came for Rosie to open gifts she had picked the small black box closest to her. _

_"That one eez from me, ma douce." Fleur had said with a smile. Rose had always looked up to her Aunt Fleur for advice and knowledge, and Fleur was quite fond of her little neise._

_Rose had opened the small box carefully, and inside had been a silky red ribbon. _

"It's a lovely ribbon Rosie." Scorpius told her. "Lets see what's next."

Next inside the box were two Ravenclaw ties, both with names sewn into the backs.

"There are ours, Scorp." Rose said to him.

"Check it out Rose, these are ours from _first_ year!"

_"Malfoy, Scorpius!" The sorting hat had called out. Scorpius had taken a second to realize that this was the moment all the first years had been so nervous about..._

_He took a seat on the stool as Professor McGonogall placed the tattered old hat upon his small head. The hat fell over his eyes and he saw nothing but darkness as the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" He smiled to himself, for he didn't just want to be _another_ Malfoy in Slytherin._

_A few more people were called up and sorted into a variation of houses. After,"Watt, Timothy" had been sorted into Huffelpuff, the hat had shouted "Weasley, Rose!" Rose bounded up the steps confidently and sat down on the stool with an anxious smile as McGonogall placed the hat on her head._

_"Another Weasley, eh? How many of you are there? Hmmm... I see... i see... With brains like your mother and an attitude like your father it better be... RAVENCLAW!_

_Rose got up off the stool, proud to be the first Weasley not sorted into Gryffindor, and bounded back down the steps to the Ravenclaw table, where her new friend Scorpius was waiting with a big smile on his face too._

"I still think my dad was a bit disappointed that we became friends so quick." Rose told Scorpius.

"Yeah... Mine too." Scorpius said, still reminiscing in the old memory.

Next in the box were two Head badges.

"Ah yes. The famous Malfoy Weasley Head ruling." Scorpius said with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about? Nobody called it that!" Rosie said.

_"Scorpius!" Rose called as he passed her on the train. "I got Head Girl!" She told him as she ran up and threw her arms around his neck._

_"That's great cos... i got Head Boy!" He said as she took her arms from around his neck. That was pretty much pointless... considering she threw them right back where they were after he told her that._

_"This is going to be great Scorpius! We can go down to breakfast together every morning and go to classes together and we can have Al over in the dorm sometimes and... Why are you laughing?" It was true. He was laughing._

_"I'm laughing at you Rosie. You're just so cute. And you know what else. Nobody knows we're dating so we don't have to sneak down to the common room just to get some time together every night!"_

_"Yeah..." She said in a dreamy voice that reminded her of her Auntie Luna._

_Little did either of them know that they were standing outside of a compartment occupied by half of her family..._

"And that, Scorpius, is how my parents found out about us. Nosy little bastards..."

"Yeah well it saved us from having a very awkward conversation with my parents and your, didn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose it did. Now grab some duct tape Malfoy and help me hand the Chuddley cannons posters before my dad gets here!"

**Okay... Maybe it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be but... was it okay? Leave me a review PLEASE! and Tell any of your friends to follow me PLEASE!**


	8. Believe

**This story doesn't have any Scorpius in it... Sorry!**

Rose sat on a bench at the local park one summer day. A little girl sat next to her reading a book about fairies and Witches and all kinds of magical creatures. At one point, the little girl sighed and put the book down.

"Rose, I'm tired of reading this make-believe book." The little girl told her babysitter.

"What do you mean, May?" Rose asked the girl.

"I mean... All this nonsense about fairies and witches and ghosts and magic, none of it is real!" Livia huffed.

"You never know May... You could live in a world full of magic and not know it. I could be magic for all you know!"

"That's ridiculous Rose. Impossible."

"Listen May... Nothing's impossible except impossibility itself. And besides, there's no proof that magic didn't exist. Why don't you just believe like everyone else?"

The little girl looked up at her with her big blue eyes and frowned. "Not everyone thinks magic exists. My daddy doesn't. Daddy always tells me it doesn't exist. Says that it isn't real and anyone who thinks otherwise is just kidding themselves." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh and what would your daddy say if he found out magic _does _exist?"

May thought for a moment. "I guess he would think he's gone bonkers." She said with a giggle.

"Don't believe everything that your daddy says. Sometimes even adults are wrong. Now how about we go get an ice cream?" Rose asked, hearing the tune that the truck always played.

"YES!" The little girl yelled. She hopped off the bench and practically ran across the lawn to get to the ice cream truck.

**Alright. Possibly the WORST one I've written yet. Sorry if you didn't like it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Best friend

**This chapter is dedicated to my BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD Megan L.! If you're reading this Megan, you are the BEST FRIEND ever! I love you buddy and thanks for being there for me! And for reading this! This chapter is also dedicated to EVERYONE who read these stories! I really love getting reviews! It becomes the highlight of my day so PLEASE review! I LOVE YOU MEGAN AND EVERYONE ELSE!**

"What exactly are you proposing to me Malfoy?" Rose asked with a skeptical look on her face. Not two minutes ago had Scorpius Malfoy walked up to her table in the back corner of the library and asked her a question that she NEVER thought that she'd hear out of a _MALFOY'S _mouth.

"I'm asking if you'd like to put our past behind us and become friends. No more bickering, no more fighting, no more hatred. Just friendship." He said.

"Well Malfoy, what am I supposed to tell my family and friends if we do become friends. Do I just walk into the dorm room and when Megan asks me what happened today I tell her, 'Oh, my life long enemy Scorpius Malfoy and I became best friends, how about you?'"

"I don't know. What do you suppose I tell my friends? 'Rose Weasley and I are all buddy-buddy now?'"

"Hey don't ask me you're the one who suggested we become friends!"

"So... should we?

Rose considered it for a moment. All of the girls, except her and her best friend Megan of course, would jump at the opportunity of becoming Scorpius Malfoy's new BFF. But she knew better, there had to be a catch. If there wasn't though... That was another story. They could be friends. Actual FRIENDS. F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ Buddy's, pals, homies, amigos._ Thousands of words flashed before her eyes for no reason at all. This had to be the first time Rose Weasley didn't know what to do.

"I-" Rose was about to say she didn't know what to do but Scorpius cut her off with his words.

"If it means anything to you... We can keep it a secret. From everyone. Our friends, family, the school. If we wanted to hang out we could make excuses like going to the library. That could be our secret meeting area." he said. _Maybe this isn't a joke,_ Rose thought,_ Maybe he's actually seroius about this._

"Okay Malfoy. But... we dont have to keep it from anyone. Well, maybe families. Wait, no. Not even families. If I want to be someones friend, and my family doesn't like them, they can deal with it. James might be a bit angry, you see how protetive he is over me, but the rest of them will only be mildly irritated. Let's give it a shot. Tomorrow. Free period. You. Me. Library. This table. Be there." She said to him. She walked away abrubtly, not bothering to see if he gave an answer.

As Rose got back into her dormitory, she was faced with her best friend, Megan.

"Where were you? Free period ended like... 10 minutes ago!"

"I was discussing something with someone..." Rose said, hoping that Megan would ask. She didn't want to be the person to bring it up.

"Discussing what with whom? I'm your best friend, I have a right to know." Megan said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright... i was discussing friendship with Scorpius Malfoy..." Rose said that last part very quietly but somehow, Megan overheard.

"WHAT!" She didn't like this news. "FRIENDSHIP! WITH A MALFOY! Rosie you have to be out of your mind! I mean we've made it our lifes goal to despide his very existance! And suddenly you come back from the library TEN MINUTES LATE and you tell me you're now best friends with the git!"

"okay Megan... we're not best friends... We're best friends. Al and I are best friends. But me and Malfoy haven't been given that status yet. We're just... friends. We were sick of the fighting and bickering and... this happened?"

"Fine. I'll be fine with it. For now. Now... let's get down to dinner before we starve to death." She said, both of our stomachs grumbling.

"Thank you Megan!" I said sweetly, jumping on her back and making both me and my best friend tumble to the ground.


	10. Out of my League

**This is a songfic for the song "Out of my league" By Stephen Speaks. If you don't know it you should check it out! Good song!**

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_That just simply takes me away,_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love,_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way,_

When she sits in the library I can't help but just watch her from behind my book. The way her hair falls in her face and she tries to fix it but it just falls back to where it was. The way her eyes sparkle in the sunlight coming in through the windows. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world that I know her, even though she doesn't know me. I can feel shivers running down my spine as she opens her mouth and smiles at something she read in her book.

_All the times I have sat and stared,_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes, and she plays with me,_

_Sitting there slack jawed and nothing to say,_

When we're in class and I sit behind her, watching her twirl her hair around her thumb in concentration. Her mouth moves with the teacher as he reads out of the "History of Magic" textbook. When I raise my hand to answer the question and Professor Binns calls on me, she turns around and smiles while she bats her eyes like she's playing with me. And all i can do is say nothing.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_'Cause she's all that I see, and she's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again,_

I know I doubted it at first, but now I can't deny it; I love her. When we're at the greenhouses for Herbology one say and I find myself standing at the table next to her, and I can't even focus on what the teacher's saying because all i notice is her. After class my hands are shaking so badly because she handed me one of the tools and her fingers lightly brushed against mine.

_It's a masterful melody,_

_When she calls out my name to me,_

_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes,_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise, _

When we became friends in sixth year, all we did was hang out with each other. We used to go down to the lake and sit and watch the giant squid swim around. I would tell a few jokes and she would laugh and roll her eyes at me. Everytime she laughed I would get that feeling in my stomach that you get when you go downhill on a rollercoaster. You know? Those butterflies. But I wasn't surprised, not one bit.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_And it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea,_

_But I'd rather be here than on land,_

I went over to the burrow that summer to stay with her and her cousins. We swam in the little pond in the backyard almost everyday. We had the best time when we were swimming in there, I have to say. At least, I did. When we were in the water, we were all having fun. Nobody was mad or annoyed at anybody else, we all forgot our troubles for the hour or so we were in the little pond, just swimming and having a good time.

_'Cause she's all that I see,_

_ And she's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again,_

Seventh year was it. I was finally going to tell her how I felt. I know that it sounds ridiculous, but I felt like I had a shot with her. She was all I saw and all that I needed! I was actually going to do it. Rose was going to be mine at long last!

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_That just simply take me away,_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver,_

_But in a good way._

She's mine now. I asked her and she finally said yes. All of my dreams are coming true. Now, I don't have to hide it when I look in her eyes, and I can play with her hair when I want to. Every time I'm with her I feel... different. Like I can say anything... but in a good way.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again..._

_Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need,_

_And I'm put of my league once again._

**_I thought this was pretty good. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if you didn't like it! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Awesome

**This story is only dialogue. if you haven't noticed by now, I'm really trying to use different kinds if writing like I see in other fanfictions that I really like. Please R & R. For me? Enjoy!**

"I am"

"No you aren't Malfoy."

"Just admit it Rosie Posie, I am awesomer than you."

"Malfoy, this is really immature."

"So?"

"_So, _we're seventeen, seventh years, head boy and girl. RAVENCLAWS for Merlins sake!"

"Aww Head boy and girl are just titles. As are Ravenclaws."

"Just give up Scorpius.

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Nope."

"yup."

"Look who's being immature now, Weasley!"

"You, Malfoy?"

"No. You are."

"Keep dreaming Scorpius. Keep dreaming."

"You're just jealous Rosie."

"jealous of what Scorpius?"

"jealous of my many awesome traits. Traits which you lack."

"Oh. And what would these traits be Malfoy?"

"You know well enough, Weasley. Handsome, smart, awesome, amazing, talented, charming. I can keep going if you wish."

"Oh please Malfoy. You have about as much charm as a boggart."

"Say what you wish Rose, say what you wish. You and I both know that I have hoards of girls from all different houses just waiting for me to ask them on a date."

"Oh, and why don't you just go ahead and ask them already, Malfoy? I'm sure you can set some sort of record for the most girls dated in your last year at Hogwarts."

"Because, my dear Rosie, I've been dropping hints at one girl in particular, who doesn't seem taken by my handsome good looks and charm."

"And who might that girl be Scorpius?"

"It would be you, Rose."

**I thought that was as good a place as any to end. I'll let you imagine what they say next :) As I said in the beginning, please R & R!**


	12. Your Call

**Okay guys! I am soooo sorry that I have not been posting! I had to do this 15 day challenge story about another book and I kinda let it soak up my time! But I am back now! Just because I feel bad, here's an awesome songfic chapter!**

Your call- Secondhand Serenade!

_Waiting for your,_

_Call I'm sick, Call I'm angry,_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice,_

I was home over the summer, waiting for his owl to come. He told me he would send one everyday, and so far I'd gotten... two? Maybe three? Was I sick of it, was I angry? Nope. I was mostly desperate. I was desperate to see his messy handwriting telling me that everything was fine, and that he couldn't wait to see me.

_Listening,_

_To the songs we used to sing,_

_In the car, do you remember?_

_Butterfly, early summer._

_It's playing on repeat,_

_Just like when we would meet_

I started listening to all of those songs that we talked about. That was the one thing we really had in common; music. We used to meet up in the Room of Requirement and listen to songs on our ipods. We used to change it up at bit according to what was going on. If we had an exam coming up, we would play soft instrumentals. If we were sad, we would play a sad song. When the butterflies started coming out, though, around the end of spring, I knew we would have to end it for a few months, soon. The last song we ever played is always on repeat on my ipod at home.

_'Cause I was born,_

_To tell you I love you,_

_And I am torn,_

_To do what i have to,_

_To make you mine,_

_Stay with me tonight._

He finally wrote me back. He said that he didn't get to write because he had told his parents how he felt about me, and that we were dating. They hadn't taken it well, and told him he couldn't contact me anymore. He had to send me my letter by using a different owl, too. In the letter, one phrase caught my eye, _And I told my parents I loved you._ We had never said "_I love you"_ in person, not even over letters. I was kind of torn at the moment, you know? I knew that my parents would probably hate me for telling him this, but in my letter, I had four simple words written on it, "_I love you back."_

_Stripped and polished,_

_I am new,_

_I am fresh,_

_I am feeling so ambitious_

Afer his letter I felt like a new person. I came out and told my entire family about Scorpius and I over dinner one night. And I don't mean my whole family as in my mom, dad, and brother. I mean my whole family as in my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and army of ginger cousins. I was feeling like I was stripped of my old self, and made into a new, fresh, and ambitious.

_You and me,_

_Flesh to flesh,_

_'Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me,_

_Will breathe life into my deepest hopes,_

_What's your fantasy?_

That night I had a dream. Scorpius and I were in a big city, in a crowd with a whole bunch of people, waiting for something to happen. Scorpius took my hand and we just stood there, flesh on flesh, waiting for something to happen. Every breath that he took when we were next to each other made me feel like we weren't just another cute couple in school; we were something that would last. Then my fantasy dream ended. I never got to figure out what we were waiting for, but it was the best dream I've ever had.

_'Cause I was born,_

_To tell you I love you,_

_And I am torn,_

_To do what I have to,_

_To make you mine,_

_Stay with me tonight._

I wish my dream had come true. It was the middle of the summer and I couldn't wait for school to start so i could see him again. I'm just worried that if I spend all of my time with him, then maybe I won't get to study as much. My grades mean everything to me, they're important. Not as important as my loving boyfriend, but still, important. I wish that he could visit, stay with me for just one night...

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to go back home._

I'm tired of being here, stuck in my room with nothing to do. Every waking second that I don't get to see him makes me want to go back to my home. Not the home I'm in now for the summer, but my second home. Hogwarts. I live there for seven years, six of which I've already completed. That's ten months every year I'm there, and two that I'm home with Hugo and my mom and dad. I'm finally seventeen, free to go anywhere and do anything I want now, and I'm stuck here in my house instead of with my boyfriend of over three years.

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to go back home,_

The calendar reads August 1st, making it one month until I board the Hogwarts express. One month until I see his flawless face. If I keep thinking about him I'll go nuts. My heart can't take being apart from him for so long. I miss him and I miss being with him in both of our second homes.

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to go back home,_

I had that dream again, but this time it was just me in the crowd of people. It was kind of depressing actually, being all alone like that. I felt hopeless, helpless even. It's now about fifteen days until I go home to him. I really cannot wait.

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to go back home,_

Tomorrow. I get to see him tomorrow. BLOODY TOMORROW! I'm so excited, I've already picked out my outfit. This year, I'm not going to dress in my robes early. No, I'm going to actually wear a skirt. My boyfriend might actually stare at me until the point where my dad smacks him. This is going to be so exciting. I've gotta start packing, though, for I'm going home tomorrow.

_'Cause I was born,_

_To tell you I love you,_

_And I am torn,_

_To do what I have to,_

_And I was born,_

_To tell you I love you,_

_And I am torn,_

_To do what I have to,_

_To make you mine,_

_Stay with me tonight._

I'm at the train station. After I pass through the barrier, I can see him and his parents by the train. He's waiting for me, I think. I get closer and so does he. Pretty soon I'm running, and he is too. He catches me in a hug and we sit there for a few moments just enjoying each others company.

"I missed you so much." He tells me, his words muffled by my hair.

"I missed you too, so much." I say back.

"I have something for you." He says, pulling out of the hug. Then, in front of wizard god and everyone, he pulls a box out of his pocket and puts a small golden ring on my finger.

I gasp. "Is this a..." I can't finish, so he does for me.

"A promise ring." He whispers in my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. When we break apart everyone's' looking at us.

"Yes." I tell him, and the room bursts into applause and cheers. I look over at my parents and see my mom in tears and my dad smiling. Roxy, Lily, and Dom are running towards me, ready for hugs. James looks like he got shot, and Fred's trying to snap him out of it. Victoire doesn't look surprised at all, and Teddy's completely shocked. Hugo's laughing at me, and when I look at Al, wait, where was Al?

"CONGRATS YOU GUYS!" A voice booms from behind us. There he was. He had both arms around us; one arm around me and one around Scorpius.

The next generation Golden Trio was going to Hogwarts for the last time...

**I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. Lots of fluffiness to me... **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE NEXT GENERATION. I PROMISE!**

**~Becca**


	13. Blonde

I walked down the street to the library. I just needed to drown myself in books in order to forget that blonde hair. That very blonde hair. That blonde hair was the only thing that I could really remember from the "event" that just happened between me and my cousins best friend Scorpius. Sure, I'd liked him for over three years now. Sure, we were becoming good friends. But why, _why_ would Albus invite him over for Christmas.

"Rose! Wait up!" My little cousin Lily shouted as she ran down the street after me.

When she caught up, she panted as she asked, "Rose, what happened in there? Why'd you sneak out the back door?"

"Something...er, happened." I said casually. I kept on walking down the street, leaving Lily and her questions behind. Eventually, though, she looked up from catching her breath and realized that I was walking away.

"Rosie!" She called. This time I stopped and listened to her. "Look," She said, "Nobody but Al and I know that you snuck away. I don't know why, but the adults are being a bit oblivious of what the kids are doing this year."

"Yeah, so? What does that matter to me?" I asked with, I will admit, a bit of attitude.

"_So_, I want to know what happened. Like I said, they don't know I'm gone and they don't know you're gone." She put her hands on her hips and looked at me with her big green eyes.

I sighed. "Fine, Lily. I'll tell you." I looked around. There were people everywhere. People who shouldn't know my personal business. I know I sound paranoid. But hey, just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get me. "Just... Not here. Let's get a table in the back of that library over there." I pointed in the direction of the big brick building.

When we arrived at the library, I showed Lily my usual seat in the back, by the fiction books. I was never like my mother, she always liked historical fiction and books like that, while I loved fairy tales things. We sat down and Lily looked at me expectantly. I sighed. I might as well start from the beginning.

_It all started when a letter arrived for me by owl. It was from Albus, my cousin. It was his owl that was used, I could tell. We often sent letters back and forth over summer break, because we were both just too lazy to walk twenty minutes down the block to see each other. When I opened it, however, it wasn't Al's messy scrawl that was on the parchment. It was a different kind of writing, a fancy looking one. Scorpius was the names that registered in my mind. It was his handwriting. I rolled my eyes and started reading._

_Rosie Posie (his favorite nickname for me),_

_You'll never guess what happened this summer. Or, maybe you will, considering this is Al's owl. Well, if you didn't guess, I'll just tell you. Al invited me to stay for the _whole_ summer this year! Not just every other weekend or whenever it was last summer, but the entire summer! This means that I'll be seeing more of you! Now, Rosie, I know that you're probably rolling your eyes and wondering if there's a point in me sending this letter, as you probably would've figured that out. But there's more good news on the way! Al and I convinced your aunt and uncle that it was a smart idea to let Al and I have a little get together next week at their house. After a bit of persuasion, they said yes! So I am writing, on behalf of Albus Severus and myself, to formally invite you to our small get together next friday at noon._

_Yours truly,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_There was no _way_ that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny let them throw a party! Al and I'd been begging my parents for years! Then again, it was my parents. Now before you know what happened to the party, you should know that I absolutely, positively, DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO. NEVER. Maybe a small fancy, but that's it! It's not like I stay up at night dreaming of him, or watch him in the library when we try to study. I would never do that!_

_So when I got to Al's house on Friday afternoon, let me tell you, I was NOT expecting almost every single one of my cousins to be there. The only ones that weren't there were Victoire, who was on her honeymoon with Teddy Lupin, and Molly, who's in France with her mom on some kind of vacation. Lucy, Fred, Roxy, James, Al, Lily, Scorpius, Dominique, Louis, Hugo, and Al's neighbor Elias were sitting in a circle, playing truth or dare. _This _should be a fun party. _

_"Hey Rosie!" Al called."You're just in time to play truth or dare. We saved you a seat next to Scorp. Come join us!" He said. _

_As I sat down, people looked at me. Especially Scorpius. His face was red and his hand was REALLY close to mine. But... not like I'm complaining or anything. _

_Al started. "Roxy, truth or dare." He asked my cousin. Well, one of them. _

_"Dare." She asked, not even hesitating. _

_"I dare you to spend five minutes in James' closet. Fred, your dear brother, can get you a timer from the pantry, one of the really loud ones." He instructed._

_"Fine." She said. She and Fred left for the kitchen and upstairs, leaving the rest of us to continue playing._

_"Elias, it's your turn." Al said to him._

_"Umm... James. Truth or dare?" He asked._

_"Dare. I'm not going to besmirch the Potter name." He said simply._

_"I dare you to take your shirt off and hug the next person who walks down the street."_

_"Done." James said, getting up._

_"Oh, I've gotta see this." Scorp whispered to me. He got up and grabbed me, making me get up. Then Elias, Lucy, Al, Lily, Dom, and Louis followed._

_As we walked outside, we see James run up to a lady with a baby stroller, give her a hug, and run back inside the house. Thank god we don't know her._

_"Okay..." I said as we all entered the room again. I guess five minutes had passed, because Fred and a shaken looking Roxy were sitting on the couch when we walked in. "James." She said with a scowl. "You NEED to clean that thing you call a room. I can't believe you let it get that bad." She said. They joined us back in the circle and James took his turn._

_"Malfoy," James said with a grin. "Truth or dare?"_

_"Tru- No... No Dare." He said._

_"I dare you to spend seven minutes in the upstairs closet with Rosie." He said. The color drained from his face, and I think it did from mine too. We both got up shakily, heading to the stairs. We got into the closet and closed the door behind us. It was really dark. I could barely see his platinum blonde hair in the darkness. _

_"Rose..." He whispered. _

_"Yeah?" I answered._

_"This is going to be really awkward, isn't it?"_

_"Most likely."_

_Silence._

_"Hey Rosie?"_

_"What Scorp?"_

_"Do you know why they did this?"_

_"No. I take it you do though?"_

_"Well... I have an idea..."_

_"And that idea is..."_

_"They want us to be... together. Like, in a personal way or something."_

_I laughed. "Do you really believe that?"_

_"Yeah. I do."_

_"I'll tell you the truth, Malfoy. I'm believing it too. It was probably Al's idea."_

_"But James dared me."_

_"Yeah, but James is way to overprotective of me."_

_"True."_

_More silence._

_"So... how long's it been?"_

_"Probably only two minutes or so. They're supposed to come get us."_

_"I doubt they will."_

_I hear him fall._

_"Are you enjoying yourself?"_

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because you're pressed up against me."_

_"Oh..." He cleared his throat. "So, Rosie. Al wanted me to tell you something..."_

_"And what is this something, Scorpius?" He's still pressed against me._

_"I- Well- you see- I might have- not might- well maybe might- but the point is I like you. A lot."_

_My stomach just did cartwheels. Freakin' CARTWHEELS PEOPLE. He just told me he liked me. Okay, maybe I was lying before. I do fancy Malfoy. So, to show him that the feeling was mutual, I did what I was longing to do for years. I kissed Scorpius Bloody Malfoy. _

_Then James opened the door._

_"Okay you two can- WHAT?!"_

_"James!" That was Scorpius. In the light, I could see his face was bright red. James had this angry look on his face, like he had caught us actually doing something wrong in the closet. Honestly, all we were doing was kissing._

_"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." He spoke angrily. _

_"We were just doing the thing you guys wanted us to do!" I shouted. Then we heard the doorbell wring._

_"That'll probably be the adults. Mum and dad invited all of the parents over for our little party. Just wait 'till your dad hears about this Rosie." And with that, James ran off. Cousins sometimes. So nosy. I took Scorpius' hand in mine and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Where'er you going, love?" He asked as I began walking away._

_"somewhere to think." And think I did. I walked right out the back door, with nobody but Lily noticing. I thought about many things. I thought about James. I thought about my newly found relationship and where it was going to go. i thought about Scorpius. But mostly,I thought about that blonde hair in the dark._

**That's all for now! I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting! I've been doing lots of stuff to keep busy! Just keep reading and suggest this to your friends, who'll suggest it to their friends, who'll suggest it to their friends, and so the chain goes on!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or the next generation!**

**~Becca!**


	14. Scary

SCORP'S POV

I was taking Rosie to a scary movie as our first date. It was summer break right before seventh year and the theater was having a special "fright night".Al told me it was a good idea, to take her to see a scary movie. He tells me that girls are terrified when it comes to monsters and blood, so maybe I'll get the chance to kiss her or something.

I gave the man at the ticket booth our tickets and headed into theater 7. When we got there, the theater was pakcked. The only two seats availabe together were in the very front. Rosie went and saved our seats while I went and got the snacks.

Coming back, I hear the movie just start to play. I hurry and go sit down next to Rosie and wait for the previews to stop and the movie to start.

About halfway through the movie, I realize that Al doesn't know his cousin at all. It wasn't like he planned it to be. She wasn't scared, I was. It's not me though, that movie was freakin' scary! When the movie ended and the credits started rolling, Rosie stoood up, laughing.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed. She was smiling, while _I_ was shaking bacause of how scared I had gotten. Serously, how could she be so brave? So fearless?

"Rosie, how come that movie didn't scare the magic out of you?" I asked, my eyes wide.

She laughed at me. "Scorp, when you grow up for seventeen years with a bunch of Weasleys and Potters, _nothing _can scare you." She told me. "So, why'd you want to take me to a movie anyway?" She asked.

I wasn't going to lie to her, "Al told me it was the best way to get to kiss you or something." I told her. I looked away and scratched the back of my head in embarassment. Her delecate fingers touched my face.

"You didn't have to take me to some stupid movie to kiss me Scorp." She told me before giving me the best kiss of my life.

**OMG IT'S SO SHORT. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING. Sorry it was so short you guys!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or the Next Generation!**

**~becca!**


	15. Lover or worst enemy?

"I don't like Malfoy!" Rose told Albus.

"I never said that you 'liked' Malfoy, Rosie, I asked you if you fancied him and you freaked out." Albus replied.

"What's going on here?" James asked.

"Yeah, who fancied Malfoy?" Fred asked a moment later.

"Rosie does." Lily said as she came downstairs.

"She never told me that!" Dominique squealed, coming out from behind the wall.

"What's all the yelling about?" Louis asked.

"Apparently our little Rosie here's taken a bit of a fancy to the enemy!" Fred said.

"I never said that!" Rose said defensively.

"Never said what Rosie?" Scorpius asked, coming into the Gryffindor common room.

"Rosie fancies you!" All of the Weasleys and Potters said in unison.

**I thought that was a bit creative :) I hope you liked it! Sorry I heven't updated in a really long time!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**~Becca!**


	16. Sunshine

The sun shone brightly through the windows in the third year Ravenclaw boys dorm. Unfortunately for Scorpius Malfoy, he wasn't awoken by the pleasant chirping of the birds, or the light say of sun light falling over his perfect face. No, he was awoken by Albus Severus Potter hitting him with a stack of work in the chest.

"Here. I did my part of the deal, now you do yours." Albus told him.

"You did? When? What did she say?" Scorpius asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Calm down, Scorp. Enough with the questions. I didn't get a definite answer from her. Don't get discouraged, though, because she was actually half asleep when I asked her. I think my words were kind of rushed too. I think your name also sounded a lot like 'Scamander' to her, and you know how much Rosie hates those guys." Al reassured him. Scorpius wasn't listening, though. He lifted himself out of bed and got ready for the long weekend. It was christmas break after all! What was so good about christmas break, you may ask. Well, it just so happens that both Scorpius and Rose were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this break. Scorp's parents always went to France to visit Astoria's mother, and Rosie's parents were busy at work, so Rosie and little Hugh would've been bored anyway.

"You do realize that if I know my cousin, which I do, she's probably asleep, and will be asleep for the next four hours? It's only seven in the morning! Albus shouted from the dorm. It was too late, Scorp already had on his shirt and pants and was running down the steps as Al called down to him.

Rosie woke up to her cousin Dominique poking her in the forehead. "Rosie. Rosie. Rosie. Rosie. Rosie. Rosie." Dom said over and over. Finally, Rose opened her eyes and punched her cousin straight in the arm. "Ouch! Isn't someone being a bit Slythering today..." Dominique muttered under her breath.

The news that Albus told her last night was fresh in her mind, she'd thought about it all night. One of the Scamander jerks fancied her. Which was _beyond _perfect. Not. It wasn't that they weren't cute, they were, but Rosie fancied someone else. Some other blonde haired, grey eyed Ravenclaw with dimples and _amazing _muscles from playing Quidditch had her eye at the moment.

"Hey Rosie." A sleepy Hugo greeted her, coming into the Ravenclaw common room from the Hufflepuff one.

"Hey Hugh." Rosie said. She gave her brother a little hug and Hugh turned to leave.

"Oh, Rosie, I forgot. On my way here I ran into... actually they told me not to say. But anyway, they want you to meet them in the Quidditch field. Don't forget to wear something warm." Hugh told her.

Who could want to meet her in the Quidditch field? It could only be one of two people. It was probably either Lorcan or Lysander Scamander. Or, if she was _really _unlucky, it was both. She watched as Hugo trudged down the hallway back to his common room. She probably should go to the Quidditch field. If she didn't show up, they might think that Hugo didn't give her the message. It was probably better to go tell them that she wasn't interested anyway.

"Okay, Al. So she's going to come through this way. That's the way Rosie always comes to Quidditch practice." Scorpius told his best friend.

"...How do you know the way my cousin comes to Quidditch practice?" Al asks, creeped out a bit.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, and so is she. I have a habit of noticing things and she has a habit of making a schedule." He tells Al. Al rolls his eyes ans get's into his position.

Rosie was going to walk on to the Quidditch field by the storage shed, where she keeps her broom. Then, she's going to go into the shed to make sure her broom is still okay, out of habit, of course. That's when Al will jump out from behind the shed while Rosie's in there and lock her in. Then Scorp's going to swoop in and save the day. Although, it probably would've been easier to just talk to her about it, he was sure this plan was going to work.

Things started going wrong from the start in Scorpius Malfoy's plan. First, Rosie didn't come in from the way Scorpius intended her to. Then, thinking that Rosie went into the shed, Al closed it, exposing himself to Rose. That's when Al's face got really red and he started stuttering. Then Rose started asking tons of questions and Scorpius finally gave up.

"I'm just gonna... yeah." Al stammered, turning away and running back into the school. The ground was still icy from the first snow, so he slipped a couple of times.

"Okay... So? Why am I here?" Rose asked. "I thought I was supposed to be meeting one of the Scamander twins. Or worse, both." Rosie joked.

"Scamander twins?" Scorpius asked. Had Rose agreed to meet Lorcan or Lysander here instead of him?

"Yeah, Al told me a Scamander fancied me last night when I was half asleep. Then this morning Hugh told me a 'mysterious stranger' asked me to meet them out here... on the Quidditch field." She gestured to the snow-covered field.

"Scamander twins... No... Rosie Al told you last night that... that _I _fancied you. I told your little brother this morning to have you meet me out here, but not to give my name away." he confessed.

"So... it was you, then?" Rosie asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah. It was." He admitted.

"Good. It was just what I was hoping for." Rosie said, enveloping him in a hug.

**How was it? Review for meeeeeeeeeeee!**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**~Becca :)**


	17. Christmas

**Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately! i have a valid excuse, though. I have an entire regents exam to finish over winter break, a family tree project to do, a script for Footloose! to memorise, I have to read A Wrinkle in Time for book club, and I have to research my events for science club. I'm a bit preoccupied! So, here's a special Christmas drabble for you guys!**

"Rose, do you even know where you're going?" I asked my fiance, who was driving at about 90 miles per hour to get to her parents house for Christmas.

"Of course I know where I'm going, Scorpius. Don't you think I know how to get to my own parents house?" She asked me. _Oh Merlin, _I prayed, _please let us get out of this car alive._ It wasn't that I didn't trust Rosie, I did, but she had her dad's temper. I can still remember the first time I met Ron. It was in... fifth year I think? Anyways, Rosie was introducing me to her parents. We walked through the door and Rosie called for her dad.

* * *

_"Daddy, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Rose introduced me when her dad came downstairs._

_"I know who the little bugger is, Rosie. My question is, what is he doing in my house?" Ron asked._

_Rose looked at me, which was my cue to tell him. "Sir, I'm dating Rose. I know you might not find this pleasant, but please, sir, I would never do anything to hurt Rose." I told him. Ron looked at me with his glassy blue eyes. I could see where he was coming from. His eldest child was Rose, and if he gave permission to me to date her, he would be giving his little girl to some boy. Then, he would be stuck with Hugo. Trust me, I've met little Hugh, he can be a bit disturbing._

_"Ronald, what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming in from the kitchen. She had sleek brown hair and mousey brown eyes. Her facial structure reminded me of Rose's. _

_"Malfoy over here-" Mr. Weasley began, but was cut off by Rose._

_"Scorpius dad." She interjected._

_"Fine. Scorpius over here is dating our little Rose." He stated matter-of-factly._

_"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley shreaked. "I was wondering when you two would get together!" She came over and took turns hugging us and giving us kisses on the cheek._

_"'Mione, listen to me. This boy is Draco's son. The same Draco you smacked in the face, third year." Mr. Weasley reasoned._

_"You smacked my dad in the face! I'm liking this family more and more by the minute!" I said._

_"Come now Ronald. The boy means no harm." Mrs. Weasley told him. When I looked over at Rose, I noticed she was doing the puppy dog face she uses to get me to do things I don't want to do. She looked at me and nudged me with her elbow. What? Ohhh. I started to do the puppy dog face too. That's when Mr. Weasley looked at us and gave in._

_"Oh... fine." he gave up finally._

* * *

"Scorp, I think we're lost." Rose finally admits. This would have been an awesome moment for me- I'd _longed _for her to admit she was wrong- only, she was the only one of us who knew how to drive.

"Well, Rose. You know what you have to do." I held up her cell phone. The screen showed her dad's name and number.

"No. I refuse to call and ask for directions. Besides, I might know where we are." She reasoned in a pleading tone. Rose was right though. We were parked in a parking lot somewhere in Nowhereville. There weren't any cars around but the sign on the store said "Hawthorne City Store". So, we were in Hawthorne.

"Rosie," I tapped her on the shoulder, "Check it out, sweetie." I pointed to the sign on the storefront and Rose sighed with relief.

"Thank Merlin!" She exclaimed, pressing her foot to the pedal and speeding down the road.

"Rose. Care to explain where we are?" I asked her, gripping the side of the seat for support.

"We're in Hawthorne, obviously Scorp. Merlin, Scorp, for a Ravenclaw, you sure can be clueless. Hawthorne is the next town over from where my parents live. If I'm correct, which I usually am, we should be within a half a mile of my parents house!" She explained.

"Great." I gulped. You see, I was dreading this visit to the Weasley's house more and more as the minutes went by. The reason for this dreadful feeling was caused by the ring on Rose's finger. Well, it wasn't there now. Rose's annoying cousin Lily was always checking her fingers for some sort of indication that we were getting married. Now that we were, I feared what her family would do if they found out from Lily instead of us. Last time I saw all of the Weasleys and Potters together was my last year in Hogwarts. I was practically a brother to Al, and still am, so he invited me to spend Spring break with his family.

* * *

_"This is my brother James. You remember him from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, don't you Scorp?" Al asked me as he was introducing me to his family. So far, I'd met Lily, Roxy, Victoire, Hugo, Fred, Dominique, Teddy, whom I learned wasn't an actual cousin at all, and now James. I knew Rose of course, she was my girlfriend after all._

_"This is Louis, Molly and Lucy, more cousins." He introduced me to them."They're all about four years younger than us, so I don't really expect you to know them." Al added. _

_I snuck a quick glance at Rose sitting next to her dad on Mr. and Mrs. Potter's couch. She looked great, like always. The awesome thing about Hogwarts was the Head Girl and Boy get to share a dorm, and Rose and I had got to know each other a lot better over the past year, being Head Girl and Boy and all._

_All of the Weasleys and Potters looked the same to me, minus a few features. Most of them, except Al, had red hair. They all had Rose's blue eyes too. Except Al. Victoire looked a bit different, too. She was strawberry blonde instead of pure red. They were all special, though. Take Roxy and Fred, for instance. They had a sort of permanent tan color to their skin, and even though they were twins, they weren't the same at all. Roxy was a bit taller, probably from her father, while Fred had a shorter look to him, probably from his mother._

_I also met all of the grandparents and aunts and uncles. There was Ron and Hermione, whom I already knew, George and Angelina, Fleur and Bill, Molly and Arthur, Percy and Audrey, Charlie, and then there was Al's parents, Harry and Ginny. Sometimes I wish my family was like theirs, so close and full of laughter._

_"Hey Scorp." Rose called from the other side of the room. How I heard her from here, I had no idea. She motioned for me to join her in the other room and I obliged. When she closed the door behind her, I realized we were in Al's room. Rose took a package from Al's desk. I could just barely make out what the tag said. "To Scorp, with love, Rose." _

_I took the gift when she gave it to me and opened the package carefully. When I opened it. I saw a picture. It wasn't just any picture, though. It was a picture of me and Rose in first year, when we first became friends. I had sent this to her for Christmas. The picture was surrounded by a frame that said _friends _all the way around, forming a heart. _

_"Merry Christmas." She whispered in my ear and kissed me gently on the lips. It would have been a really sweet moment, if her dad didn't walk in and catch us kissing in Al's room._

* * *

"Finally. We're here. You want to tell them at dinner, or should we tell them together?" She asked me.

"How come it's either I tell them or we tell them together? Why can't you just tell them?" I asked panic in my voice. I'll admit it, I was scared.

"Because, I was the one who had to tell Dad I was moving in with you. _That _was crazy. So, now it's either your turn to tell them we're getting married and I'll tell them when we're having a baby, or we tell them together now and you tell them then." She tells me.

"So basically for me it's a loose loose situation?" I joked.

She smiles. "Exactly."

"Fine. We'll tell them together." I sighed. She giggled and took my hand as we walked up to the front door. I knocked a few times and held my breath as the door slowly opened. _Please don't let it be Ron, _I prayed. No such luck. Thankfully, Ron was happy, almost delighted, to see us.

"Rosie! Mal-I mean Scorpius! Lovely to see you both. Come on in guys, everybody's been waiting for you!" Ron said. He was acting a bit strange, to be honest. Then I noticed Hermione standing behind him, giving him a thumbs up. Mrs. Weasley must've been telling him to be good.

"Rose!" Tons of people said in unison. Ginger after ginger came up and hugged us, dropping off presents to Rose and I.

The night kind of seemed to speed up to dinner time. Everybody was talking and laughing until Mrs. Weasley- err... Hermione... there were a lot of Mrs. Weasley's there- brought out dinner. Rose looked over at me expectantly and took my hand as we stood up together.

"Everybody..." Rose started.

"We have an announcement to make." I finished.

Before we could get anything out Hermione looked up at us. "You're not pregnant, are you Rose?" She asked seriously. That got Ron's attention. He looked from me to Rose, his nostrils flaring. I could feel all of the eyes in the room on me.

"No, Dad." Rose said, turning pink.

"We're getting married." I announced. Rose took the ring out of her pocket and put it on her ring finger, flashing it to everybody. Just as I suspected, Lily stood up and started jumping and screaming. In a good way, I mean. She ran over to us and enveloped us both in a hug.

"Lily!" Ginny said urgently, "Please, sit down."

The rest of the night went by in a blur. We were constantly approached all night with congratulations, from cousins, parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents. When it was finally time to leave, Al came up to me. "Welcome to the family. Good luck." He told me.

Let's just say I think I'm going to need it...

**Merry Christmas guys!**

**~becca**


	18. Epilogue

**Alright guys, this is going to be the last chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this story but I'm going to end this story and my other Harry potter one. Hope you enjoyed this story and check out my other ones!**

"Can I tell them now daddy?" Ezra asked.

"Not yet. Ez, wat for mommy to come home." Scorpius told his oldest son.

"I'm home. Ezra, Scorpius, where are you guys?" Rose asked when she got home. She looked knowingly at her husband and walked into the kitchen, where she was surprised to see the entire Weasley-Potter clan gathered in her small kitchen. How they all fit in there was a wonder.

"Can I tell them now?" Ezra asked his mother eagerly.

It only took a moment for Rose to realize what her little boy was talking about. "Tell us what, Rosie?" Her cousin James asked, speaking for the entire family.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Ezra said excitedly.

Murmurs and groans escaped from all of the Weasleys and Potters.

"Again?" Albus said.

"You just had one two years ago!" James complained.

"Yay more Weasleys!" Lily said.

"They're going to be a Malfoy, remember, dimwit." Molly said.

"I think it's exciting!" Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"Scorp knocked you up again?" Fred joked

"Hey!" Scorpius protested.

All while this was happening, Rose just sat back and laughed, marveling at how insane her family was.


End file.
